夕方 と 言う SOMNIUM
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Sesuatu tengah terjadi di Edo. Ia kembali setelah diusir pergi. Mereka berusaha membuka kedok misteri yang pekat melayang. Oneshot.


Cring. Cring.

Denting metal beradu. Seakan berasal dari tongkat milik pendeta pengembara. Namun tak tampak satupun sosok manusia di dalam gelapnya hutan. Sebaliknya, atmosfer pekat oleh hawa-hawa dari _youkai_ dan spirit—roh yang telah terlepas dari raganya, namun tak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya dari dunia ini.

Cring. Cring.

Sepasang pupil cokelat mengecil di saat matanya membesar. Napasnya dipotong pendek. Kakinya tanpa sadar terus berlari. Di bawah _geta_ yang ia kenakan, langkah-langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi lantak ketika kayu beradu dengan bebatuan bulat penyusun jalan setapak—seritme dengan detakan jantungnya yang terus berlomba. _Jinbei _merah tedasnya berkibar oleh angin yang berhembus melawan arahnya berlari.

Cri—

Seketika suara dentingan metal itu menghilang. Di saat yang sama, dari kejauhan samar ia menangkap bola-bola api berwarna kebiruan yang melayang-layang di atas udara. Sekejap saja badannya membeku. Napasnya berat, tertahan dan bergetar.

Dua kilatan terlihat dari balik tirai bayangan malam ketika cahaya purnama menimpanya. Kilatan itu menandai sepasang mata semerah darah nan besar dan mengancam milik seekor monster yang jarang menampakkan diri. Sepasang mata cokelat bertemu dengan kilatan itu. Ia seakan dibelenggu oleh tatapannya.

"_Nue_," desahnya pelan.

Perlahan pemilik kilatan itu—merah dan menyala—mendekati sosoknya yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin membanjir, keluar dari seluruh pori-pori di tubuhnya—ketika ia menyaksikan setiap detail dari sosok seekor _nue_ di bawah sorot cahaya keperakan purnama.

Badan monster itu jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Besar dan berotot—dengan kulit dipenuhi bulu-bulu kuning kecokelatan. Di sekitar lehernya terlihat bulu-bulu yang lebih jabrik dan panjang, seperti kepunyaan seekor singa. Moncongnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan taring-taring panjang dengan saliva kental yang menetes-netes. Monster itu berdiri di atas empat kakinya, masing-masing kaki berakhir di telapak besar dan lebar dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam. Sementara ekornya, tampak seekor ular yang menari-nari liar di udara dengan lidah bercabang yang terus keluar masuk mulutnya. Spirit yang terlihat sebagai bola-bola api biru melayang-layang di dekat makhluk itu.

Sang pemuda masih bergeming. Tatapan mata _nue_ membuatnya tak berani beranjak dan berlari pergi. Badannya membeku. Raungan monster itu terdengar keras memenuhi atmosfer. Ia menelan ludah.

Mendadak saja monster itu melompat dan hendak menerkam dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakitnya datang. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada suara langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat diiringi dengan suara seperti salakan anjing. Suara selanjutnya yang memenuhi udara udara adalah raungan aneh _nue_—melengking, terdengar seperti monster itu tengah kesakitan. Penasaran, ia memberanikan diri dan mencoba membuka mata.

"HIIEEE!" serunya terkejut. Ia terlonjak dan terjatuh di atas tanah.

Napasnya tertarik cepat menyaksikan _nue_ yang wajahnya terluka berat dengan moncong bawah yang telah terpotong. Tetapi yang lebih menarik matanya adalah sesosok manusia—seorang pemuda dengan _hakama_ berwarna hitam melekat di badannya—berdiri tepat di antara dirinya dengan _nue_. Mata yang cokelat besar dan ketakutan memperhatikan sosok pemuda asing itu. Segera saja pupilnya mendarat ke tangan sang pemuda yang berlumuran darah—darah _nue_, ia menduga—dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang bertengger di ujung jari jemari panjangnya.

Mengapa orang ini menyelamatkannya?

Dadanya berdentum semakin keras saja saat perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah sang pemuda asing. Ia terhenyak saat menyadari sepasang mata yang tajam, seperti mata seekor serigala. Tidak, tidak. Bukan serigala. Ia merasa seakan melihat ke dalam sepasang mata anjing yang liar. Sangat liar dan belum pernah dijinakkan. Pupilnya gelap dan kecil, namun tak mengurangi intimidasi yang disampaikan tatapannya. Dan benarkah itu taring yang mencuat di sudut bibirnya? Lalu mengapa pula telinga orang asing ini lancip di ujungnya?

Wajah pemuda asing itu kosong, masih terarah ke _nue_ sampai monster itu berubah menjadi awan gelap yang memudar ditiup angin. Begitu monster itu hilang dari hadapan mereka, pemuda itu beralih ke dirinya. Menatapnya dengan mata itu, dengan sorot yang kosong.

Tidak. Sepertinya orang ini tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyelamatkannya dari serangan _nue_. Sepertinya orang asing ini haus darah.

"HIIEEE! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" teriaknya. Hampir karena refleks ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari sosok pemuda itu, segera menuju rumah.

Mata tajam itu mengawasinya sampai sosoknya yang berlari tidak lagi terlihat dan suara kayu _geta_ yang beradu dengan tanah tak lagi tertangkap telinganya.

"Tch. Kobayakawa. Masih saja penakut."

.

. .

. . .

**「****夕方」と 言う ****SOMNIUM**

**[****"yuugata" to iu SOMNIUM]**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

Edo!AU. OOC maybe. Hiruma's mouth. Character's death.

.

_Fic__ terinspirasi dari Amatsuki © Takayama Shinobu._

. . .

. .

.

"APAA, SAMPAH?" teriaknya sambil menggebrak lantai di depannya.

Orang Barat itu—mereka memanggil dirinya Cliff—tidak tersentak sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih hampa dari emosi, tak terkesan sedikitpun dengan teriakan sang pemimpin _yakuza_.

Ia telah mendengar tentang Kongo. Kongo adalah nama yang dikenal luas di daerah ini, sebagai keluarga _yakuza_ yang menakutkan. Mereka dikenal kejam, namun juga punya pengaruh luas dalam perdagangan. Bisnis utama mereka adalah senjata api, yang dibawa oleh orang-orang Barat ketika datang ke tanah ini—seperti dirinya juga yang adalah salah satu pemasok untuk Edo. Dan sekarang dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan pemimpin Kongo yang baru saja naik menggantikan pemimpin sebelumnya.

Kongo Agon adalah seorang pemuda yang ambisius—ia bisa melihat itu dari sosoknya yang terlihat lebih kuat dari seorang pejabat Shogun Tokugawa. Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Karena di Edo ini, bahkan tampaknya _Shogunate_ telah putus asa menghadapi keluarga _yakuza_ ini. Ia juga melihat keserakahan dan keangkuhan yang tercermin jelas dari pemuda ini.

"Untuk rongsokan seperti itu, harganya terlalu tinggi. Turunkan, kau sampah Barat!" perintah Agon.

Ia menjawab dengan tenang, "Senjata-senjata itu bukan rongsokan dan aku sudah yakin harganya pantas. Tidak bisa dipotong lagi."

"Cih. Unko-chan!"

Mendadak saja sebilah _katana_ tajam bertengger tepat di lehernya. Namun ia tak bergerak. Sejenak ia menangkap refleksi sepasang matanya di permukaan mengkilat _katana_ itu sebelum kembali beralih pada sang pemimpin _yakuza_. Tatapannya yang dingin tak pernah berkurang oleh seringai sinis dan lebar di wajah Agon.

"Turunkan harganya," ancam Agon, "—atau mati."

Ia menghela napasnya. "Tampaknya dirimulah yang tak juga mengerti."

Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan sikunya ke arah pemegang _katana_ dan mendorongnya terjerembap. Tangannya meraih senapan yang selalu tersimpan di balik mantel dan mengarahkan moncongnya tepat di tengah kening Agon.

Pria muda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Mata mereka bertemu. Detak jam terlewat.

"Sialan kau, sampah."

"Sepertinya kau tak kunjung menyadari bahwa kaulah sampah yang sebenarnya di sini," ia membalas tenang. "Transaksi ini kubatalkan."

Ia membalikkan badan. Disimpannya kembali senapan ke balik mantelnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari markas _yakuza_ itu, wajah kosong seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

—_Yakuza_ yang culas. Bukan hal yang nadir untuknya. Sebagai seorang pedagang senjata, terlalu sering ia menemui orang-orang seperti Agon.

Malam telah larut. Ia berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang telah kosong. Kakinya membawa badan menuju ke pelabuhan tempat kapalnya tertambat. Hawa dingin masuk ke hidungnya, merebak diterpa angin musim gugur. Bulan yang hampir penuh hinggap di titik zenit, hendak memulai setengah akhir perjalanannya. Kabut tipis melayang-layang di udara rendah, tak lebih dari setinggi dada.

Dahinya berkerut sejenak ketika ia menyangka melihat bola api yang melayang di kejauhan, lalu tertiup pergi dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul dari balik kabut. Langkahnya terhenti sambil memperhatikan. Entah mengapa dari sosok itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang aneh dan tak pernah ia rasakan dari manusia-manusia lain yang ia temui.

Seorang pemuda, dengan usia yang tampaknya terpaut tak jauh dari usianya sendiri. Namun mata pemuda itu memicing tajam dan ia bisa merasakan keliaran aneh yang tersimpan di balik tatapannya. Seperti seekor anjing tanpa majikan—ia merasakannya seperti itu. Ia termangu memperhatikan langkah kaki yang diiringi suara _geta_ menghantam tanah. Wajah sang pemuda kosong oleh emosi, terarah lurus ke depan. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan, seakan sang pemuda tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tak berani berbalik dan mengejar sang pemuda. Sebaliknya, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Saat itulah ia menyadari kabut telah hilang sepenuhnya. Malam terasa begitu jelas dan terbuka. Dan di sana, di dekat kakinya, seakan jejak yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu untuknya, adalah dua lingkaran kecil dari tetes-tetes cairan kental. Segar dan merah. Matanya membesar.

Itu darah.

Apa mungkin pemuda asing itu… apa mungkin ia—

Ia terhenyak. Mendadak dadanya terasa ditindih beban berat. Ada perasaan aneh memuncak dalam dirinya. Atmosfer tak lagi terbuka seperti sebelumnya. Seperti tanah ini menginginkan dirinya untuk pergi. Semakin lama semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia tak ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti itu di tanah yang asing ini—tak ingin, tak boleh, tak bisa! Ia ingin pergi. Ia haruspergi.

—seorang pembunuh?

Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah menuju ke pelabuhan. Esok hari begitu matahari terbit, ia akan meninggalkan Edo dan kembali ke Eropa. Persetan dengan senjata-senjatanya yang belum terjual. Persetan dengan bisnisnya. Persetan perintah bosnya!

. . .

Tak-tak-tak cepat bergema pelan di salah satu koridor Edo yang telah sepi dari manusia, semakin mendekat ke _genkan _rumahnya. Suara itu membangunkan dirinya dari tidur. Ia menguap dan menggosok matanya sebelum bangkit.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting. Ia terlonjak karena terkejut. Suara langkah berlari sepanjang _rouka_ mengiringi setelah pintu dibanting kembali. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang manusia yang melintas terjatuh di _shouji_ kamarnya, sebelum berakhir dengan suara_ shouji _di kamar lain yang digeser terbuka. Dan ia sangat mengenali bayangan itu. Jangan-jangan—

"Sena!" panggilnya seraya bergegas menggeser shouji dan melompat keluar. Tepat saat itu ia melihat shouji di depan kamar Sena tertutup.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Sena yang terletak di ujung koridor. Udara malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya seiring dengan tiap langkah kaki yang ia ambil. Ia merasakan badannya menggigil dalam selapis _yukata_ sederhana yang tak bisa dikatakan tebal.

Perlahan ia menggeser shouji kamar Sena, tak ingin mengagetkan anak itu. Anak lelaki itu tengah meringkuk di dalam futon. Terlihat badannya yang gemetaran. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapnya khawatir. Perlahan ia mendekati anak itu.

"Sena?" panggilnya pelan.

"HIIEE!"

Sena terlonjak. Lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, ekspresi di wajah lelaki muda itu berubah lega. Napas terhela dari mulutnya.

"Ah, Mamo-nee. Kukira siapa," ujar Sena.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya.

"E-ee. Bukan apa-apa, Mamo-nee. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Sena memaksakan sebuah senyum yang bergetar.

"Benarkah?" ia menatapnya curiga.

"Benar, Mamo-nee! Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" balas Sena.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau terjadi apa-ap—HEI! Hentikan! SENA!"

Sena mendadak bangkit dan mendorongnya keluar kamar, lalu menutup kamar. Ia berteriak memanggil, namun tampaknya Sena tak ingin berbicara dengannya sekarang. Ia menghela napas. Ia tahu Sena berbohong, namun ia tak mau memaksa anak itu untuk bicara. Ia hanya khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, karena memang tugasnyalah menjaga Sena. Ia berharap memang tidak ada terjadi.

Dengan helaan napas terakhir, ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

. . .

Sirius, Procyon, dan Betelgeuse. Winter Triangle bertengger di langit tenggara Edo yang gelap. Sepasang mata yang gelap memandang Sirius yang terlihat paling mencolok. Bintang itu beserta gugusnya—sang Anjing Besar—selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang. Seorang pria muda yang telah lama menghilang dari tanah Edo. Namun ia tahu orang itu masih hidup.

Duduk di atas teras berlantai kayu dan menghadap langsung ke kebun kesayangan ayahnya yang selalu terawat baik, ia merasakan terpaan angin dingin malam yang entah mengapa terasa tak seperti biasanya. Bukan hanya karena musim gugur telah mulai beranjak, namun ada perasaan lain yang menggenang di atmosfer. Hawa aneh yang jarang terasa. Jenuh memenuhi hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan meloncati dinding batas yang memisahkan kebunnya dengan hutan di belakang rumah mereka. Dari timpaan sinar bulan ia samar menangkap warna kecokelatan yang dengan cepat mendekat ke tempatnya duduk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Sachi, kau sudah pulang ternyata," ujarnya.

Dua pasang kaki mendarat sempurna tepat di sisinya, suara teredam oleh bantalan yang tertanam di tiap telapak. Seekor _kudagitsune _seukuran musang berbulu cokelat lebat menyundul pelan kakinya, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari sang majikan. Ia terkekeh dan meraih makhluk kecil itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan di antara kedua telinga lancip makhluk itu. Dengkur pelan terdengar meluncur dari moncong Sachi.

"Hm? Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku? Baiklah. Biarkan dia masuk," ia menjawab, seakan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan _kudagitsune_-nya.

Sachi mengeluarkan lolongan rendah yang menggema pelan ketika terpantul dinding. Sekelebat bayangan lain meloncat dari balik dinding yang sama. Namun bayangan yang ini berukuran jauh lebih besar dan berwarna hitam. Pemilik bayangan gelap itu mendarat di sisi lain majikan _kudagitsune_, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di tiang kayu yang paling dekat.

"Ah, Hiruma. Rupanya dirimu. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanyanya tenang sambil mencuri pandang. Tak disangka sang Anjing Besar datang, temannya yang lama menghilang.

Pemilik bayangan itu, seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut jabrik yang acak-acakan. _Hakama_ sehitam langit malam melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan udara dingin. Seringai lebar terkembang di bibir sang pemuda asing, menampakkan deretan gigi taring tajam yang menjejali mulut. Bau darah mengiringi sosoknya, semerbak terkembang dari tangan yang masih ternoda cairan merah itu. Tangan yang sama memiliki jari jemari yang kurus dan panjang, dengan kuku-kuku tajam mengakhiri setiap jemari itu. Pemuda itu—mereka memanggilnya Hiruma—memang bukan manusia sembarangan.

"Kekekeke," Hiruma tertawa kecil. "Tampaknya kau memang benar-benar orang tua sialan. Baru sepuluh tahun, lima bulan, dan tigabelas hari kita berpisah, Musashi."

"Namaku Takekura Gen, Hiruma," protesnya lemah.

"Kekeke. Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau tetap Orang tua sialan. Dan tampaknya kau sudah mewarisi semua milik ayahmu."

Ia menghela napasnya. Itu memang benar—ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit setahun yang lalu. Dirinya menggantikan ayahnya dan mengambil alih tanggung jawab untuk toko milik keluarga Takekura. Namun di samping toko itu, ia memiliki kegemaran dan perhatian yang lain.

Sepasang matanya kembali ke langit malam. Berlatar belakang yang kelam, Sirius berkelip tenang—merangkak perlahan bersama Mirzam dan Wazn. Furud, Aludra, dan Adhara terus mengikutinya dari belakang dalam rangkaian Canis Major. Malam begitu tenang, tak tergesa-gesa. Segalanya terasa berada dalam kecepatan yang tepat. Keberadaan Hiruma di dekatnya menghadirkan kembali sesuatu yang tak pernah berubah di antara mereka, betapapun lamanya waktu telah menggilas kedua eksistensi.

"Yang lebih penting, sebenarnya untuk apa kau kembali, Hiruma?" tanyanya.

Ia tak perlu mengalihkan matanya dari langit malam untuk mengetahui garis-garis keseriusan yang mulai nampak tersketsa di wajah teman lamanya itu. Tangannya kembali mengelus bulu-bulu Sachi yang masih setia duduk di samping majikannya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang penting di Edo. Entah akan atau sudah terjadi aku tak tahu. Tetapi semakin lama hawa _youkai_ semakin jenuh di kota ini," Hiruma mulai menjelaskan. Seringai memudar dari wajahnya.

"Tampaknya kau masih peduli dengan Edo meski kota ini telah mengusirmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu," ia menyela.

"Itu masa lalu, Orang tua sialan. Sekarang anjing ini—" Hiruma memandangi telapak tangannya yang masih berbau darah, lalu meletakkannya di atas dada. Jantungnya terasa berdenyut tenang di balik rangkaian iga. "—dia sudah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir majikan _kudagitsune_. "Kau tak pernah berubah, Hiruma. Aku tahu dari Kurita, selama dirimu menghilang dari Edo, kau mencoba menjinakkannya."

Seringai Hiruma merekah kembali. "Kekekeke. Aku tahu usahaku tak pernah sia-sia."

Sejenak waktu berlalu sebelum helaan napas meluncur dari mulut majikan Sachi. "Kalau kau mencari kabar yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, mungkin yang kudengar hanya Kongo dan banyaknya orang-orang yang menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Tch. Yakuza sialan itu. Ia yang pertama kali mencoba mengusirku." Nada kebencian tergambar jelas dalam perkataan Hiruma

"Ah, ya. Kongo Agon. Dan dia sekarang menjadi pemimpin Kongo yang baru. Menurut informanku, gerakan mereka jadi semakin berbahaya. Aku menduga Kongo ikut bertanggung jawab pada hilangnya orang-orang itu," ia mengutarakan. "Pertanyaannya adalah untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Agon, huh? Dia memang serakah dari dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang juga kurasakan. Gerbang penghubung sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu tertutup. Lebih banyak jiwa yang terperangkap di dunia ini dibanding sebelumnya. Dan kau tak akan percaya pada apa yang kulihat malam ini."

"Hm?" Sang majikan _kudagitsune_ mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Hiruma dan mengangkat sebelah alis, penasaran.

Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Seekor _nue_."

"Astaga," ia berbisik pelan. "Mengapa seekor _nue_ muncul di Edo? Tidak masuk akal."

"Memang mengherankan. Tetapi yang lebih sulit dipercayai, monster itu menyerang manusia."

Sejenak ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan terkesima. Ia tahu—_nue_, meskipun liar dan tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti _kudagitsune_ miliknya, bukanlah jenis _youkai_ yang sembarangan muncul di dekat pemukiman manusia ataupun menyerang orang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wajahnya kembali teralih, kini hinggap di segi-segi kayu penyusun lantai. Dahinya mengernyit. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Ceritamu semakin tidak masuk akal, Hiruma," ia akhirnya memutuskan.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi kau tahu aku tak pernah berbohong. Beruntung aku lewat di sana. Kalau tidak, mungkin Cebol sialan itu tidak akan hidup saat ini," Hiruma melanjutkan.

"Cebol? Apa kau berbicara tentang Kobayakawa Sena? Kobayakawa teman kita?" ia mencoba mendapat kepastian.

Hiruma membalas cepat, "Tidak ada cebol sialan lainnya di Edo yang kukenal selain dia, orang tua sialan."

Seketika saja sang pemilik _kudagitsune_ merasakan kekhawatiran dan sedikit takut yang aneh. "Aku… aku tak tahu. Bagaimana dengan _nue_ itu?"

"Sudah kukalahkan, orang tua sialan. Tidak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi Cebol sialan lebih penting. Dia sepertinya tahu tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di Edo dan tidak kau ketahui."

Sang majikan menghela napas yang bergetar. Salah satu tangannya menutupi mata. Ia mendengar Sachi mengeluarkan suara keluh rendah. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Semua harus segera dibereskan. Kalau tidak, semakin banyak nyawa yang akan melayang. Dan hanya mereka yang mungkin bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Ia takut bila terlalu banyak orang yang terlibat, segalanya akan menjadi kacau.

"Aku akan mencari informasi dari Kobayakawa. Apa kau bisa menghubungi Kurita, Hiruma?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga ingin menemui gendut sialan itu," jawab Hiruma. "Kekekeke."

Sedikit senyum tampak di bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Untuk malam ini, apa kau bersedia tinggal di sini? Aku akan meminta salah satu kamar disiapkan untukmu."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Orang tua sialan."

. . .

Udara malam terasa dingin. Di sudut kamarnya, api masih tenang membakar suluh pelitanya. Cahaya dari api itu mewarnai ruangannya redup dengan jingga yang stabil, terus menari-nari dengan ritme yang tak sekalipun memudar. Seakan-akan ingin ikut membakar ruangannya dengan nyala yang sama.

Di balik selimutnya yang tebal, tubuh kecilnya meringkuk. Gemetaran, tapi bukan karena suhu udara. Lebih karena paranoia yang terus menghinggapinya sejak kejadian di malam yang sama. _Nue_, lalu pemuda misterius itu—semakin memikirkannya malah semakin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan keringat dingin membanjir keluar dari pori-pori di tubuhnya.

Ia melihat sendiri _nue_ itu terluka berat. Namun _nue_ hidup abadi. Meski bukan dalam waktu dekat ini, ia tahu ada kemungkinan monster itu kembali dan mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

Namun yang lebih membuatnya merinding adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadi saksi dari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia inginkan untuk mengetahui, bahkan melihat. Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kembali gemetaran dengan hebat. Ia tahu hal yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang salah—ilegal. Tapi ia lebih takut pada konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi.

Seketika ia kembali teringat pada tatapan mata itu. Sepasang mata itu—

"Kongo Agon—"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kembali. Dirinya sekarang diburu oleh keluarga _yakuza_ paling berpengaruh di Edo. Mereka, bagaimanapun caranya, menginginkan dirinya—

—mati.

Dan Kongo tak akan berhenti mengejarnya sampai ke manapun sebelum ia menjadi spirit. Arwah yang tersesat dan tak bisa keluar dari dunia ini.

Takut—

Ia merasa sangat takut.

. . .

Bayangan hitam tampak bergerak-gerak di balik kertas tipis dan pucat dari _shouji _kamarnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum bangkit dan menggeser _shouji_. Udara malam yang dingin segera menerpa sosoknya. Seringai terbentuk di mulutnya ketika melihat sosok yang kini familier untuknya. Sosok itu tidak solid, hanya seperti kabut hitam yang terakumulasi. Terus bergerak-gerak, mengimitasi tarian dinamis dari nyala api. Dari bawah sorot keperakan bulan purnama sosok itu tampak seakan-akan api yang berwarna hitam. Namun ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang malam ini," ujarnya.

Kabut itu perwujudan dari sang Penjelajah Malam sendiri, Yakou. Dari kabut itu perlahan terlihat bentuk dari sepasang mata yang tajam dan memicing, dan mulut yang dipenuhi taring. Ia sendiri sudah tak lagi terkesan dengan bentuk-bentuk yang diwujudkan oleh Yakou. Tatapan matanya masih tenang.

"Hehehe." Suara Yakou yang mendesah rendah datang menyerang telinganya. "Dan kau adalah anak muda yang berani."

"Apa maumu? Ini sudah larut malam," balasnya cepat, menyampingkan komentar Yakou.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada sedikit informasi jika Kongo muda mau." Jilatan kabut keluar dari bentuk mulut, seakan membasahi bibir yang sureal. "Tapi aku ingin darah."

"Baiklah."

"Hehehehe. Itulah mengapa aku menyukai Kongo muda. Kongo sebelumnya tak pernah seberani ini." Bentuk panjang terbentuk dari kabut dan menggerayangi pelan pergelangan tangannya, terus naik sampai ke lengan atasnya. "_Nue_ dikalahkan. Kobayakawa belum mati."

Dahinya mengernyit. "Siapa pelakunya? Tidak mungkin Kobayakawa melakukan itu."

"Aku ingin darah." Desis pelan terdengar dari kabut itu.

Tanpa jeda yang lama, ia meraih sebilah _wakizashi_ yang selalu ia bawa di dalam _hakama_ ungu gelap yang ia kenakan. Kilatan cahaya bulan terefleksi di permukaannya sebelum ujung tajam terbenam dalam barisan otot dan daging setelah merobek kulitnya. Merah berkembang, menodai bilah _wakizashi_ juga. Tawa yang mampu menegakkan bulu kuduk terdengar dari sang Penjelajah Malam. Dengan segera kabut hitam itu melingkupi kulit yang terbuka dan ia bisa merasakan perlahan darahnya diisap.

"Pelakunya _inugami_. Ia datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan _nue_. Apa Kongo muda ingin memburunya juga?" tanya Yakou.

Alisnya terangkat. _Inugami_, eh? Apa mungkin orang itu kembali ke Edo?

"Bagaimana Kongo muda?" ulang Yakou.

Ia menjawab tenang, "Tidak. Malam ini sudah cukup sampai di sini. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi kalau sudah saatnya."

"Baiklah, Kongo muda. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Dengan satu hisapan terakhir, sosok Yakou memudar. Seakan terbawa angin malam yang dingin. Suara lengkingan tawa yang mengerikan mengikuti kepergiannya, lalu benar-benar hilang ditelan umbra.

Wajahnya mengerut. Yakou—sama saja seperti _youkai_ yang lain. Untuknya mereka semua sama. Dan mereka semua itu—

—menjijikkan.

Matanya terarah pada luka di pergelangan tangannya. Kulitnya telah tertutup, tetapi ada bekas berwarna ungu kehitaman yang menandakan letak luka itu sebelumnya. Sedikit rasa sakit berdenyut dari luka itu, namun ia sudah terbiasa sekarang.

_Inugami_. Jika memang itu Hiruma, ia harus mempertimbangkan segalanya lagi. Rasa khawatir mulai datang mengganggunya lagi. Ia menarik_ shouji_ tertutup dan menuju ke lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya. Sudut bibirnya naik melihat isinya. Bungkusan kecil berisi bubuk putih bertengger di sudut terjauh lemari. Ia meraihnya dan membuka bungkusan itu sebelum menelan sedikit isinya.

Rasa tenang segera datang menyeruak ke dalam dirinya. Tawanya meruap. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan beres.

. . .

Gelap menyelubungi ruangannya. Matanya terbuka penuh. Wajahnya kosong oleh emosi. Pelita yang disediakan oleh pelayan rumah telah lama padam. Ia tidak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata. Tidak dengan semua hal yang ia rasakan dan alami. _Nue_ itu, Kongo, dan atmosfer Edo yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa.

Memang kenyataan, udara Edo kini tak lagi seperti saat ia pergi dulu. Sebenarnya ia tahu hal itu tak bisa dibandingkan—bukankah ia terakhir menjejakkan kaki di tanah ini lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganggunya, sampai ia tak bisa tidur. Jenuh. Atmosfer Edo terlalu jenuh dengan _youkai_ dan spirit—melebihi keadaan yang bisa dikatakan normal.

Hidungnya yang tajam selalu terbayang dengan bau darah yang berasal dari tangannya sendiri. Bahkan sebersih apapun ia membersihkannya, selalu saja tertinggal. Masih—ia tak pernah bisa meloloskan dirinya dari fakta bahwa ia selalu saja menodai tangannya dengan—

—darah!

Seketika saja ia merasakan sesuatu berubah mendadak dalam dirinya. Perasaannya serasa dijungkir balik. Ia tahu itu ilusif tetapi matanya membesar ketika menatap telapak tangannya yang pucat—seakan ada warna merah darah yang anyir tiba-tiba timbul membasahi telapaknya.

Mendadak ia teringat kembali pada masa lalunya—lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia hanya anak berandalan yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya dan tak tahu arah tujuan. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang penghuni lain tubuhnya yang asing—_inugami_. Karena itu pulalah banyak orang menjaga jarak darinya, menganggap dirinya monster, melarang anak-anak mereka berada di dekatnya—menjadikan kesendirian sebagai sahabatnya.

Tiap hari yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia makan dari sisa-sisa yang ia temukan atau dari belas kasih orang lain. Sampai suatu hari ia sampai di sebuah kuil di pinggiran Edo. Yang pertama ia temui adalah seorang anak gendut seusianya yang tengah membersihkan halaman kuil. Tanpa diduga anak itu mengajaknya masuk dan memberinya makanan.

"_Namaku Kurita. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Hiruma."_

Kurita, anak sang pendeta kuil itu, berhasil membujuk ayahnya untuk membiarkan dirinya tinggal. Hanya saja setiap saat ia merasa diawasi, karena mungkin ayah Kurita telah merasakan kehadiran lain yang ada di dalam dirinya. Suatu malam, ayah Kurita mencoba melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"_Memurnikan dirimu, Hiruma.__ Aku akan mencoba mengusir _inugami _itu dari tubuhmu."_

"_Hm?"_

Namun itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Karena malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya anjingnya mengamuk. _Inugami_ di dalam dirinya menolak keras berpisah dari tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya amukan _inugami_ itu hanya melukai tubuhnya yang masih kecil dan lemah. Terpaksa ayah Kurita menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Namun tak berhenti di situ saja. Setiap pagi ia akan kembali jadi anak kecil biasa. Tetapi ia harus berada di dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat ketika malam tiba—karena tiap malam anjingnya akan kembali mengamuk. Dan satu luka baru akan ia dapatkan. Beruntung Kurita masih mau menemaninya setiap hari.

Dengan segera kabar tentang dirinya yang mengamuk tiap malam menjadi pembicaraan semua orang di Edo. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke kuil untuk bertemu pendeta. Entah sekadar menyampaikan simpati, ataupun seperti yang kebanyakan dilakukan orang—menyuruh pendeta untuk mengusirnya keluar Edo.

Tetapi karena kabar itu pula, ia bertemu dengan Musashi yang mengikuti ayahnya untuk menyampaikan simpati pada pendeta di kuil itu. Ayah Musashi adalah seorang pedagang besar di Edo dan teman baik ayah Kurita. Segera setelah bertemu dengan Kurita dan Hiruma, Musashi menjadi lekat dengan keduanya.

"_Namaku Takekura Gen."_

"_Namamu terlalu sulit. Musashi lebih mudah. Kekeke."_

"_Hei, Hiruma! Jangan sembarangan!"_

Dari Musashi, datanglah Sena dan Mamori. Mereka bertiga memang tak selekat dengannya seperti Musashi dan Kurita—karena Sena cenderung ketakutan padanya, sementara Mamori selalu mengikuti Sena. Tetapi mereka lebih baik dari pada anak-anak lain di Edo yang membenci dirinya.

Tetapi pertemanan itu tak bertahan lama untuknya. Karena setelahnya, mendadak saja Kongo datang menyeruak di antara mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengusirnya keluar dari Edo. Diikuti Musashi yang mulai dilarang ayahnya dari bertemu dirinya karena tak ada pedagang di Edo yang ingin punya masalah dengan keluarga Kongo.

"_Hei, kau anak monster! Sampah sepertimu lebih baik keluar saja dari Edo!"_

Hanya Kongo Agon. Tetapi Agon, penerus keluarga _yakuza_ yang paling ditakuti di Edo, tentu saja berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagipula kebanyakan penduduk Edo juga menginginkan dirinya pergi—Kongo memanfaatkan fakta itu untuk mencari pengaruh. Ia hanya beruntung, karena ayah Kurita memiliki rencana kecil untuknya.

"_Hiruma__, sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Tentang anjing di dalam tubuhku?" Ayah Kurita menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin dia pergi."_

"_Kau tahu hal itu tidak mungkin, atau kau bisa ikut mati terbunuh. _Inugami _milikmu tak bisa lepas begitu saja. Ia tidak seperti _youkai _biasa yang disegel dalam tubuh, tetapi _inugami _itu telah mengikat darahmu."_

"_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"_Aku punya kenalan seorang pendeta pengembara yang bisa menjinakkan _youkai_. Namanya Doburoku. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memintanya untuk mengajarimu."_

_Anggukan kepala._

"_Esok pagi sebelum matahari terbit segera keluar dari kota ini. Pendeta itu akan men__emuimu di gerbang. Kurita akan menemanimu sampai di sana."_

Keesokan harinya ia menuruti kata-kata ayah Kurita. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengikuti Doburoku mengembara ke berbagai tempat di tanah Jepang sampai benar-benar bisa menjinakkan _inugami_ dalam dirinya. Dan selama itu tak terhitung berapa kali darah telah membasahi telapak tangannya.

Ia menghela napas. Masa lalu tak bisa dilupakan semudah itu. Sulit memang, tetapi bagaimanapun itulah yang menjadi bagian dirinya. Bau darah itu tak lagi mengganggunya. Itulah bagian dirinya—mau tak mau ia harus menerima.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia lewat di dekat Edo ketika merasakan hawa aneh _youkai_ di kota ini. Pekat, tak seperti normal. Ia kembali teringat pada kenangan masa kecilnya—lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Edo. Ia hanya berharap apa yang dilakukannya benar.

Sayup kokok ayam dari kejauhan menarik dirinya kembali. Helaan napas terluncur dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam refleksi memorinya—sampai tak menyadari cepatnya waktu berlalu. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berdiri meregangkan tubuh. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan teman lama yang lain.

. . .

Suara kayu _geta_ beradu dengan tanah konkret bergema pelan di Edo yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat datang pada hari baru. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Namun ia sudah berada di tengah perjalanannya menuju kuil di pinggiran Edo.

Pagi musim gugur di Edo bisa dikatakan cukup menggigit. Tetapi mereka yang bekerja keras untuk mencari makan sudah bangun untuk mengejar keberuntungan. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum dan bertukar salam pada para pedagang dan pekerja yang berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Hanya beberapa menit, kuil yang ia tuju segera mengintervensi pandangan. Di bibirnya merekah senyuman ketika mengenali sosok besar yang tengah menyapu halaman kuil itu. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah lebih cepat dan mendaki tangga di depan kuil.

"Selamat pagi, Kurita!" serunya ketika sudah di dekat kuil sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kurita, sosok besar yang tengah menyapu itu, menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Senyum besar terukir di wajahnya ketika membalas salam, "Selamat pagi, Mamori."

"Lihat, aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan bungkusan besar yang ia bawa.

Begitu ia sampai di depan bangunan kuil, Kurita mengajaknya untuk duduk. Dari tempat mereka, ia bisa melihat bulatan merah yang baru nampak sepotong dari ufuk timur Edo. Perlahan-lahan cahaya merah menghujani mereka, beserta atap-atap rumah dan dinding-dinding pucat yang berdiri di atas tanah. Untuk sementara mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam kesunyian. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan Kurita yang makan dengan lahap.

"Ah, terima kasih makanannya, Mamori! Masakanmu memang yang terbaik," ucap Kurita begitu selesai makan.

"Sama-sama, Kurita. Aku senang kau menyukainya," balasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sena?" tanya Kurita.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah. Tadi malam dia pulang larut. Tetapi dia tak mau berbicara padaku."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa tadi malam, Kurita?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya Mamori, akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak _youkai_ yang memenuhi Edo. Spirit juga banyak yang tidak bisa lolos dari dunia ini. Aku belum tahu sebabnya, tetapi itu semua membuat sulit untuk merasakan. Tetapi tadi malam—" Kalimat Kurita terputus.

"Ada apa semalam?" tukasnya.

"Ada dua _youkai_ kuat yang kurasakan. Lebih baik kau menjaga Sena, mungkin saja terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Entah mengapa salah satu _youkai_ itu terasa familier." Dahi Kurita tampak mengernyit.

"Familier, maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya seperti aku pernah bertemu dengannya suatu ketika, tapi aku tidak yakin. Tentang Sena, apa kau mau memberinya benteng?" tawar Kurita.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" selanya.

"Sebenarnya lebih baik kau pergi menemui Musashi dan meminjam salah satu miliknya. Kalau untuk Sena ia pasti mau mengerti," saran Kurita.

Sejenak ia terdiam dan memikirkan sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Kurita."

"Sama-sama, Mamo—"

Tiba-tiba Kurita bangkit berdiri dan menyambar untaian manik-manik di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda dan memposisikan dirinya di depan gadis itu.

"Kurita?" tanya Mamori yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Kurita. "Ada apa?"

"Ada _youkai_ kuat yang sedang mendekat kemari. Sepertinya dia salah satu yang kurasakan semalam," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Mamori mulai merasa gugup.

Mendadak bayangan hitam muncul dari ufuk timur dan melayang dengan cepat ke arah kuil. Hampir seperti burung, bayangan itu mendaki tangga kuil seakan terbang—lalu meloncat di anak tangga terakhir dan mendarat di atas gerbang kuil itu. Ketika cahaya matahari mencapai gerbang kuil, perlahan terlihat sosok yang pucat berbalut warna hitam dari _hakama_. Seringai terukir di wajahnya.

"Kekeke. Gendut sialan, sepertinya kau masih saja suka makan seperti dulu."

"Hiruma?" seru sang gadis dan pemuda besar itu bersamaan.

Kurita melepaskan kuda-kudanya. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah bulatnya. Hiruma melompat turun dari atas gerbang kuil dan mendarat tepat di depan teman lamanya itu.

"Ternyata kau juga di sini, Gadis sialan," ujar Hiruma sekenanya. "Dan di mana ayahmu, Gendut sialan?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" tukas Mamori cepat.

"Ayahku sedang mengunjungi temannya dan tidak akan pulang sampai seminggu lagi. Kapan kau kembali, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita.

"Tadi malam, Gendut sialan. Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku menemui Orang tua sialan. Ada masalah yang harus kita selesaikan."

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Kurita.

"Apa itu masalah?"

"Ti-tidak. Tapi bisa kau menungguku sebentar agar aku bisa bersiap-siap?" pinta Kurita.

"Terserah kau saja, Gendut sialan," jawab Hiruma. Kurita segera bergegas menghilang ke dalam kuil.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Mamori.

"Pulang sana dan katakan pada Cebol sialan kalau Orang tua sialan ingin menemuinya siang ini. Mungkin Orang tua sialan sendiri yang akan datang ke rumahnya."

"Begitu?" balas Mamori. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja berkata kasar."

"Kekekeke. Apa yang kau harapkan, heh? Pastikan Cebol sialan tidak bertemu dengan _nue_ lagi, Gadis sialan," lanjut Hiruma.

"Apa?" seru Mamori terkejut. "Sena bertemu _nue_?"

"Kau tak tahu? Payah! Bukankah kalian tinggal serumah?"

"Tapi Sena tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," ujar Mamori.

"Tch. Cebol sialan beruntung aku lewat di sana. Kalau tidak pasti dia sudah mati," balas Hiruma.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Mamori. "Tapi terima kasih, Hiruma. Aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan pada Kurita kalau aku akan kembali besok pagi."

"Tch."

Dengan itu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kuil dan berlari menuju rumah mereka. Ia harus memastikannya pada Sena. Kata-kata Hiruma terdengar sulit dipercaya, tetapi kalau memang benar maka Sena mungkin dalam bahaya.

. . .

Sayup-sayup kokok ayam merasuki gendang telinganya dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan alam subsadar yang nyaman. Sepasang bola mata cokelat terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang telah memasuki ruangan. Helaan napas terbang dari mulutnya dan ia bangkit meregangkan tubuh.

Sunyi. Rumah mereka sunyi. Mamori mungkin sedang pergi ke kuil dan mengantarkan makanan untuk Kurita. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya, entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu muncul ia tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Suara shouji bergeser terdengar keras di pagi yang sunyi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menghirup panjang udara pagi musim gugur. Oksigen yang sedikit dingin memenuhi gelembung-gelembung alveolusnya sebelum perlahan berdifusi ke vesikuler darah. Untuk sejenak ia menikmati kesunyian—ingin melepaskan dirinya dari bayang-bayang ketakutan yang sedari malam mencengkeram erat dirinya. Setidaknya tidak ada _youkai_ yang akan muncul kalau ada sinar matahari.

Sayup-sayup suara _geta_ yang menghujam tanah dalam langkah yang cepat datang mendekat. Ia menanti sosok yang memakai _geta_ itu muncul—dan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Mamori. Tetapi senyumnya segera memudar ketika melihat garis-garis kekhawatiran yang mewarnai wajah gadis itu.

"Mamo-nee? Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

Mamori menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan diri sebelum balik bertanya pada sosok yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu, "Sena, mengapa kau tak mau menceritakan padaku kalau kau bertemu _nue_ semalam?"

Mendadak saja ia merasa seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tidak—ia tidak ingin melibatkan Mamori dalam masalah ini. Jika Mamori tahu, pasti gadis itu juga akan mendapat ancaman dari Kongo. Gadis itu sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri—dan kalau bukan Mamori, siapa lagi yang menjaga dirinya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal? Apalagi mengingat penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya—

—Tidak. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang ia sayangi direbut kekejaman Kongo lagi.

Jika ia bisa menghindarkan Mamori dari berurusan dengan Kongo, itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa takut.

Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri, ia membuka mulut dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku, Mamo-nee."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan, Sena," ujar Mamori lembut, berusaha memberikan sedikit kenyamanan pada pria muda itu. "Tapi aku ingin kau menceritakan segalanya padaku, Sena."

Ia tak mempedulikan permintaan Mamori. "Sebenarnya dari mana Mamo-nee tahu kejadian semalam?"

"Hiruma. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika mengunjungi Kurita tadi," jawab Mamori. Diulanginya lagi, "Nah, maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Ia terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk. Berbagai perasaan bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya—dan ia terlalu terserap dalam gejolak itu sampai tak bereaksi mendengar kabar tentang kembalinya Hiruma serta bahwa Hiruma-lah pemuda misterius yang telah menolongnya semalam.

Tidak. Ia tak bisa memberitahukan alasannya pada Mamori.

Tidak. Tidak bisa—

Helaan napas terdengar dari Mamori dan membuatnya mengangkat wajah. Sepasang mata cokelatnya penuh dengan nada-nada permintaan maaf.

"Baiklah, Sena. Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu tak mau menceritakannya padaku. Tetapi Hiruma berkata kalau siang ini Musashi akan datang ke sini dan mungkin ia akan menanyaimu tentang hal itu," ucap Mamori.

Ia memandangi wajah gadis itu. Ada senyum yang menenangkan merekah di bibirnya. Musashi? Dengan Musashi berarti ada Kurita juga—dan mungkin Hiruma bersama mereka. Ya, mungkin Musashi bisa membantunya. Mungkin segalanya akan baik-baik saja—

Sedikit senyum terkembang di bibirnya seiring dengan kelegaan yang membasuh penuh dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Mamo-nee."

"Tak apa-apa, Sena. Kalau kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, kuharap kau mau membaginya dengan Musashi," balas Mamori lembut. "Kau tahu ia bisa diandalkan."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

. . .

Sepanjang malam sampai pagi menjelang ia terus memikirkan kemungkinan kembalinya Hiruma. Ia tak pernah bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Yakou—juga _youkai_ semacam mereka. Mereka semua hanyalah—

—makhluk rendah—

—hanyalah alat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Tetapi selama Yakou mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, biasanya makhluk itu tak pernah berbohong padanya. Hanya saja ia tak mau mengambil resiko Yakou murka padanya karena membuat terlalu banyak _youkai_ yang terluka. Mereka mungkin hidup abadi—tapi luka tetap saja membuat mereka lemah. Karena itu ia memutar otak dan menentukan cara lain yang lebih mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Cara lain yang lebih manual, tetapi telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga _yakuza_ mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Konvensional, tapi efektif.

Suara langkah kaki datang mendekat dari arah sisi lain kebun. Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, ia sudah tahu sosok pemilik langkah kaki itu. Tidak lain—

"Kau memanggilku?"

Pertanyaan itu merasuk telinganya. Sedikit seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Ya, Unko-chan. Aku punya misi untukmu." Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kepada saudara kembarnya, tangan kanan sekaligus pemain pedang utama dalam keluarga Kongo, Kongo Unsui.

"Apa itu?" Wajah Unsui jarang dibayangi emosi setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Bahkan nada bicaranya juga datar.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seekor anjing liar." Seringai di wajahnya melebar. "Ia baru kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Namun ia tak sadar kalau tempatnya bukan di sini. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan padanya tempat yang pantas untuk seekor anjing liar."

. . .

Merah-kuning-cokelat dari daun yang berguguran mewarnai koridor jalan yang ditapaki kedua sosok itu. Sang pedagang dan sang pendeta muda berjalan beriringan. Matahari yang sepenggalah menerpa kedua sosok dan menjatuhkan dua bayangan pendek di atas konkret penyusun jalan. Sementara dari belakang mereka, melangkah di atas atas dan dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai sosoknya hanya terlihat sebagai bayangan buram yang melaju cepat—sang _inugami-tsuki_. Ketiganya menuju kediaman Kobayakawa.

"Ah, silakan masuk. Aku akan memanggil Sena," salam Mamori pada mereka ketika menyambut mereka.

"Terima kasih, Anezaki."

Tak lama setelah itu ketiga pria muda itu telah berada di dalam salah satu ruangan dalam rumah besar itu. Sena datang beberapa saat setelahnya. Wajahnya terkunci pada lantai ketika ia datang menemui mereka.

"Kobayakawa," Musashi memulai. "Kau tahu mengapa kami di sini?"

Sena menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Mamo-nee mengatakan padaku pagi ini setelah dia kembali dari kuil."

"Maukah kau menceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Musashi.

"Sebelum itu, aku tak ingin Mamo-nee terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku tak ingin dia berurusan dengan Kongo," ujar Sena pelan. "Jadi tolong berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya."

Begitu nama keluarga _yakuza_ itu meluncur dari bibir Sena, Musashi segera tahu dugaannya tentang keterlibatan Kongo itu benar. Ia bertukar pandang sejenak dengan Hiruma yang duduk agak jauh ke belakang dari mereka.

"Baiklah." Musashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong pipa bambu dan membuka segel yang menutup lubang di pipa itu. Segera saja bayangan kecil melompat keluar dari dalamnya dan mendarat di pangkuan Musashi.

"Itu _kudagitsune_ milikmu?" tanya Kurita.

"Ya. Dia bisa diandalkan," jawab Musashi. Ia mengelus bulu-bulu kecoklatan di punggung makhluk kecil itu dan berkata, "Sachi, maukah kau menemani Anezaki agar dia tak mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

_Kudagitsune_ itu mendengkur pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok kecilnya menghilang. Musashi tersenyum penuh arti. "Ia akan menjaga Anezaki sampai kita selesai."

"Terima kasih, Musashi," ujar Sena. "Dan terima kasih juga untukmu, Hiruma. Maaf aku tak mengenalimu semalam. Aku terlalu ketakutan."

"Tch. Simpan saja terima kasihmu, cebol sialan. Ada yang lebih penting di sini," ketus Hiruma.

"Benar. Tentang kejadian semalam, kupikir kita semua telah mendengarnya. Tetapi kami di sini ingin mendengar penyebab kejadian itu, Kobayakawa," jelas Musashi.

Sena terdiam menimbang untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk lemah. "Kemarin sore aku berjalan-jalan di pelabuhan. Saat itu aku melihat Agon bersama beberapa orang dari Kongo berbicara dengan orang asing. Sepertinya dia orang Barat."

Ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan itu memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Mereka sepertinya tengah bertransaksi. Aku melihat Agon menyerahkan banyak uang dan beberapa potong emas pada orang asing itu. Sementara orang asing itu memberinya beberapa bungkus bubuk putih," lanjut Sena.

Dahi Musashi mengernyit. "Bubuk putih?"

Sena menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Tetapi aku tak tahu bubuk apa itu, karena tidak terlihat seperti gula dan tidak tampak seperti garam. Dan entah mengapa Agon bersedia membayar begitu mahal."

Musashi menahan napasnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Jantungnya mulai berlomba, namun ia berhasil menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukulku sampai pingsan dari belakang. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah gudang. Dan aku melihat—" Suara Sena mulai kehilangan kestabilannya. Musashi bisa melihat peluh dingin yang mulai mengalir dari pori-pori pemuda itu.

"Aku—aku melihat Agon tengah membunuh seseorang di ruangan yang sama. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan membuat perhatiannya teralih padaku. Aku—aku takut…" Sena teringat kembali pada pandangan Agon yang begitu tajam dan menusuk langsung ke dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia tahu paranoia itu hanya ilusi, namun ia tak bisa menghentikan ketakutan dari menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tenang, Kobayakawa. Kau bersama kami di sini," ujar Musashi. Kurita telah berada di sisi Sena dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Beruntung aku berhasil lolos darinya. Tetapi setelah aku keluar dari markas mereka, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengejarku. Mereka bukan manusia. Sampai akhirnya _nue_ itu muncul dan hendak membunuhku." Sena menghela napas. Musashi bisa melihat betapa sulit untuk pemuda ini menceritakan kisahnya.

Musahi mengelus dagunya. "Sepertinya ada kemungkinan untuk nue itu datang menyerang kembali, Kobayakawa. Untuk itu, kau bisa menyerahkan urusan Kongo ini pada kami. Sementara untuk dirimu—" Kembali Musashi mengeluarkan sepotong pipa bambu yang disegel dan menyerahkannya kepada Sena.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sena sambil memperhatikan benda itu.

"Kau bisa coba membukanya. Ia tidak berbahaya," balas Musashi.

Sena membuka segel di bambu itu. Seperti sebelumnya, seekor makhluk keluar dari dalamnya dan mendarat tepat di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Miauw." Tampak seekor kucing dewasa yang memasang wajah ramah menatapnya. Perlahan Sena mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mengelus sisi wajah sang kucing. Kucing itu tampak menikmati belaian dari Sena.

"Tampaknya dia menyukaimu. Namanya Pittari, tapi Pitsu sudah cukup," ujar Musashi. "Sebenarnya dia _nekomata_. Tetapi di saat seperti ini dia hanya akan terlihat seperti kucing biasa. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah jinak."

Sena tersenyum. Pitsu mendengkur pelan lalu berbaring di pangkuannya. Tangan Sena masih mengelus pelan bulu-bulu lembut yang menutupi tubuh kucing itu. "Terima kasih, Musashi."

"Sama-sama, Kobayakawa." Musashi mengangguk. "Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang. Pitsu akan menjagamu. Tetapi kami harus pergi."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Sena membungkuk ketika ketiga pria muda itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau menyimak semua cerita Kobayakawa tadi?" tanya Musashi pada Hiruma dan Kurita begitu mereka berada di jarak yang jauh dari kediaman Kobayakawa. Ketiganya berhenti di kuil milik ayah Kurita. Musashi duduk dengan Kurita di bawah pohon, sementara Hiruma meringkuk di dahan terendah, sosoknya terlindung bayangan pohon dengan daun-daun yang memerah.

Hiruma mengangguk. Kurita menjawab, "Ya, meski aku kurang mengerti bagian awalnya. Tapi terdengar seakan-akan Kongo telah menjalin kontrak dengan _youkai_."

"Aku juga menduga seperti itu, Kurita. Tapi kita tak tahu _youkai_ apa yang telah dikontrak mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hiruma?" Musashi beralih pada Hiruma.

"_Nue_ itu tidak bertindak atas pikirannya sendiri. Ada _youkai_ lain yang mengendalikannya," tukas Hiruma.

"Begitu? Tapi _youkai_ lain yang lebih kuat dari pada _nue_ dan mampu mengendalikannya hanyalah—" Kurita menyambung, tapi dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Sang Yakou sendiri, kau akan mengatakan itu, 'kan?"

Kurita mengangguk. "Dan setahuku Yakou tak main-main dalam meminta imbalan."

"Apapun itu, semua masih dugaan. Lalu masih ada bubuk putih misterius yang dilihat oleh Kobayakawa." Dahi Musashi mengernyit.

"Tampaknya kau lebih tahu tentang itu, Orang tua sialan," tukas Hiruma.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku pernah mendengar tentang opium, persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Kobayakawa. Tetapi opium sangat langka dan mahal."

"Heh, kedengarannya benda itu bisa jadi bisnis yang menguntungkan."

Musashi mengangguk setuju. "Informasi yang kita miliki hanyalah kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Kita tak bisa bertindak jika hanya mengandalkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Mau tak mau kita harus menunggu sampai ada perkembangan yang lebih bagus."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Orang tua sialan."

. . .

Senja menjelang dengan cepat. Fajar menyebar dari lingkaran merah yang perlahan meleleh di balik cakrawala. Biru berubah menjadi jingga yang cerah. Sepasang mata tajamnya mengawasi atap-atap gedung yang tampak seakan-akan membara. Ia tengah duduk mengawasi Edo di atas gerbang kuil milik ayah Kurita. _Hakama_ hitam yang selalu dikenakannya terlihat kontras dengan latar belakang langit yang jingga kemerahan.

Angin bertiup perlahan, membawa dedaunan merah musim gugur menari-nari di udara sebelum mencapai tanah. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Suara-suara yang dibawa angin tersampaikan ketika merasuk ke gendang telinganya. Termasuk juga bau manusia yang asing bercampur besi yang dengan cepat datang ke arahnya—

Ctang!

Ia membuka matanya dan melirik. Seringai perlahan mengembang di bibirnya.

Seorang pemain pedang menggenggam _katana_ sepanjang satu setengah lengan mendadak datang menyerangnya. Beruntung refleksnya tak mengecewakan. Ia berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan mudah menggunakan kuku-kuku panjang dan kuat yang ia panggil dari anjingnya di detik terakhir.

"Tch. Kira-kira siapa kau, samurai sialan?" sapanya mengejek. "Tampaknya aku mengingat wajahmu entah dari mana."

Pemain pedang itu mundur selangkah. Untuk sejenak ia melihat gugup yang datang ke wajah sang pemain pedang sebelum wajah pemuda itu kembali netral. Kosong.

"Jangan hanya diam saja," ujarnya. Ia bangkit berdiri ke kedua kakinya. "Atau kau ingin menjadi makanan anjingku? Dia belum makan apapun sejak aku datang ke Edo. Kekekeke."

"Diam!" sergah pemuda itu. "Aku harus membunuhmu!"

Sekali lagi _katana-_nya terayun. Tetapi ia berhasil menangkisnya dengan satu tangan. Perlahan-lahan di punggung tangannya tumbuh bulu-bulu abu-abu kecoklatan, sementara tangannya sendiri mulai menyerupai cakar anjing besar—dengan kuku-kuku panjang dan tajam sekeras baja.

"Kekekeke. Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya dengan _katana_ tumpul seperti itu?" ejeknya.

Pemuda itu mengayun kembali _katana_nya. Ia berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Udara tertebas oleh gerakan _katana_, lalu suara metal yang beradu dengan kukunya terdengar. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi—

"HIAAA!" seru pemuda itu. _Katana_ di genggaman tangannya terayun cepat, tepat dari atas kepala.

Ia harus menggunakan kedua tangan—cakar—untuk menghentikan serangan itu. Digenggamnya keras bilah tajam itu. Perlahan telapaknya tergores dan darah mulai meluncur dari kulit yang robek. Tetapi genggamannya tak melemah—hanya bertambah semakin keras. Begitu keras genggamannya sampai retak mulai timbul. Sebelum pemuda asing itu sempat menarik _katana _miliknya balik, ia sudah mengerahkan lebih banyak tenaga dan menghancurkan bilahnya sampai berkeping-keping.

Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Ia memperhatikan dengan wajah kosong ketika sang pemuda terjatuh ke lututnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku tahu ini misi yang mustahil dari awal. _Inugami_ memang tak bisa diremehkan," ujar sang pemuda asing tiba-tiba.

Dari cara sang pemuda mengayunkan pedang, ia tahu pemuda itu tak benar-benar menginginkan untuk membunuh dirinya. Sepertinya ia dipaksa oleh seseorang. Matanya memicing ketika menyadari wajah sang pemuda—Kongo, tak lain lagi. Kongo Unsui, saudara kembar Agon.

Manusia yang menyedihkan—

"Kumohon. Bila dia tahu aku tak berhasil membunuhmu, Agon sendiri yang akan membunuhku." Frustasi berkumpul dalam suara Unsui. "Jadi, tolong! Bunuh aku sekarang!"

Perlahan-lahan cakarnya kembali menjadi sepasang tangan manusia. Pedih luka di telapak tangannya kini tak lagi terasa, meski ada sedikit darah yang tersisa di sana.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu menyedihkan. Bahkan anjingku tak akan mau menyentuh darahmu, samurai sialan," ketusnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dadanya bergetar, lalu suara tawa kecil terluncur dari bibirnya yang melengkung pahit. "Kurasa aku tak pantas disebut samurai lagi sekarang. Kau sudah menghancurkan pedangku dan bahkan sebelumnya, ada yang sudah menghancurkan harga diriku. Mendengarnya sebagai ejekan darimu lebih terdengar sebagai sanjungan."

Ia masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Mungkin sebenarnya tak terlalu menyedihkan juga—pemuda ini masih memiliki harga dirinya. Mungkin hanya hidupnya yang terlalu spiral sampai ia menjadi seperti ini—

"Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang."

"Tidak. Kau punya apa yang kami butuhkan," balas Hiruma.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bertanya. "Maksudmu apa, _inugami-tsuki_?"

Seringai merekah di bibir Hiruma. Ia menyambar tubuh sang pemuda sebelum melompat pergi. "Kekeke. Ikut aku, samurai sialan."

. . .

Tiga pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia balas memandang satu per satu dari pasangan mata itu, mencoba menyalurkan bahwa ia tak berbohong.

"Apa itu benar—" Musashi berkata, "—kalau bisnis utama kalian opium ilegal?"

Kepalanya terangguk sekilas.

"Orang Barat itu membawanya kemari, dan kalian jual lagi. Berapa besar sebenarnya keuntungan yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Musashi.

"Sangat besar. Begitu besarnya sampai Kongo bersikeras merahasiakannya. Selain itu keluarga kami tidak ingin ada pesaing. Opium masih baru bila dibandingkan dengan senjata api dan jauh lebih menguntungkan," jawabnya tenang. "Setiap orang yang mendapati kami tengah bertransaksi opium selalu berhasil kami hilangkan. Semua sangat bersih."

"Dan untuk hal itu Agon menjalin kontrak dengan Yakou?" Kali ini Kurita yang bersuara.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia menyesal tak mencegah adiknya melakukan hal itu. Lirih, dari mulutnya mengalir pelan, "…ya."

"Apa Agon tahu konsekuensinya?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang isi kontrak itu. "

"Kontrak dengan _youkai_ sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan Yakou sendiri," Kurita menjelaskan. "Yakou adalah _youkai_ yang misterius. Dia seperti pemimpin para _youkai_. Tak banyak pendeta yang pernah melihat rupanya. Tetapi di malam-malam tertentu ia berserta _youkai_-_youkai_ yang dipimpinnya akan mengumpulkan spirit-spirit yang tersesat dan membukakan gerbang penghubung dua dunia untuk mereka. Malam itu yang kita sebut _Hyakki yakou_. Tetapi tak ada yang tahu pasti mengapa dia melakukannya."

Wajahnya terangkat. Ia mulai mendengarkan penjelasan yang meluncur dari mulut Kurita.

"Beberapa pendeta hebat yang catatannya pernah kubaca menduga bahwa Yakou mengontrol keseimbangan antara dunia ini dan dunia sana. Bila keseimbangan itu miring ke salah satu dunia, itu akan mempengaruhi kekuatan Yakou yang sebenarnya bersumber dari dua dunia," lanjut Kurita.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kontrak, Gendut sialan?"

Kurita mengangguk, "Ada. Ketika seseorang menjalin kontrak dengan _youkai_, secara tidak langsung dia akan menyegel gerbang penghubung. _Youkai_ dan spirit sesungguhnya berasal dari dunia sana. Maka untuk mempertahankannya di dunia manusia, gerbang perlu disegel."

Api yang redup menyala dari sudut ruangan. Menari-nari, menimpakan cahaya jingga membara pada keempat sosok pria muda di tengah ruangan itu.

"Imbalan harus dipenuhi, kalau tidak maka pemegang kontrak akan dibunuh _youkai_. Bila ada pihak ketiga yang menganggu kontrak, maka pemegang kontrak juga akan diambil nyawanya. Dan hanya darah sang pemegang yang bisa memutuskan kontrak," Kurita melanjutkan. "Jadi kau lihat, pemegang kontrak bertanggung jawab penuh pada kontraknya."

"Lalu bila kita hubungkan dengan keadaan Kongo sekarang, mereka banyak membunuh. Pasti ada banyak spirit yang berkumpul di Edo. Bila benar Yakou sendiri yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan Agon, maka pastinya juga banyak _youkai_ di sini," Musashi mengambil deduksi.

"Sekarang semua masuk akal," Kurita menyambung. "Semua yang kurasakan dan serangan _nue_ juga."

Tiba-tiba Hiruma berdiri. Ketiga pria muda yang lain hanya memandangnya dengan tanya. Mendadak ekspresi di wajahnya menegang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia bergeas keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pertanyaan di setiap kepala.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Unsui.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi—" Mendadak Kurita dan Musashi juga tampak menegang.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini?"

"Kekuatan besar. _Youkai_ dan spirit banyak sekali. Mereka datang ke Edo. Lebih baik kau menjauh, Kongo," ujar Musashi. Terlihat napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ia beralih pada Kurita.

Pemuda berukuran tubuh besar itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Hyakki yakou_. Tapi belum sekuat yang pernah kubaca. Mungkin baru awalnya saja."

Dari balik bayangan, sosok Hiruma tersamar oleh kelam. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut sampai ke tulangnya. Mungkinkah waktunya telah tiba untuk—

—_Hyakki yakou._

. . .

Malam begitu tenang, tapi juga mencekam. Suara-suara nokturnal yang menangisi kesepiannya terbagun bersama hawa dingin nan kelam yang terus menerus disebarkan angin. Atmosfer terasa tenang, namun perlahan-lahan kabut tipis datang melayang memenuhi setiap sudut Edo.

Mereka yang bisa merasakan mulai termangu. Ketika _youkai_ mulai berkumpul dan spirit mulai menggenangi langit yang terang. Kabut semakin tebal. Malam semakin larut. Napas semakin berat dan kengerian menggerayangi bulu kuduk, mengajaknya siap sedia dalam kekakuan.

Dingin merajah bayang dan kelam memainkan pandangan. Menyembunyikan yang realistis dari yang sureal. Menampilkan ilusi untuk pengganti kenyataan.

"Hehehe." Desah rendah terdengar dari sang Penjelajah Malam. "Malam ini—"

Perlahan-lahan _youkai_ datang berkumpul di sekeliling Yakou. Tangan-tangan mereka terulur, mencoba meraih-raih satu bagian saja darinya—namun nihil, karena sang Penjelajah Malam hanyalah kabut yang insubstansial. Bola-bola spirit yang membara biru dan dingin melayang-layang di antara _youkai_, tersesat mereka, namun terpancing oleh gelombang kekuatan mengerikan yang teradiasi dari sang Penjelajah Malam.

"Malam ini adalah permulaan—"

Gerbang penghubung dua dunia terlihat tergembok rapat, dengan rantai yang tebal dan segel yang kuat. Bola-bola spirit perlahan mendekati gerbang itu, menjadi satu bola api yang besar dan mencoba membuka gerbang. Mereka menabrakkan dirinya ke gerbang itu, lalu terpecah menjadi ribuan spirit seperti sebelum mereka menyatu. Keinginan mereka untuk pergi ke dunianya begitu kuat, tetapi kekuatan mereka tak cukup untuk mendobrak gerbang.

"Tetapi belum saatnya—"

Raungan sedih memenuhi udara yang mencekam, menambah intensitas kengerian yang bergolak di atmosfer Edo. _Youkai_ menggeram marah. Kecewa dan frustasi terpancar dari makhluk-makhluk yang tak solid itu.

"Besok. Besok malam adalah saatnya—"

Kesendirian-kemuraman-keputusasan mengambil alih _youkai_ dan spirit. Kemarahan mereka dihisap pergi oleh sang Penjelajah Malam. Janji terikrar, diikat dengan darah yang telah terkutuk.

"Darah terakhir. Akan kuambil kunci gerbang kita—"

Para makhluk yang terkutuk. Para makhluk terkutuk yang ia pungut satu per satu selama beribu tahun. Para makhluk terkutuk yang tak berharga untuknya. Tetapi tanpa makhluk terkutuk itu, ia tak berharga. Makhluk terkutuk. Terkutuk. Terkutuk—

—Terkutuk!

"_Hyakki yakou_ akan membuka jalan untuk kalian, wahai spirit yang tersesat! Hehehehe!"

Lengkingan mencekam terakhir bergema keras. Lalu semua makhluk itu hilang bersama bayangan malam yang diusir fajar buta.

. . .

Sepasang mata cokelat besar menatap pada bayangan yang terbentuk di luar kamarnya. Pitsu mendadak berontak dan meloloskan diri dari kamarnya. Sekejap setelah kucing itu menjejakkan kakinya di udara malam, mendadak saja ia mengeong keras—seakan-akan kesakitan. Tubuh kucing itu perlahan berubah, menjadi seekor kucing besar seukuran _nue_ yang ia lihat. Bulu-bulu kasar berwarna pucat memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh otot, dengan kaki-kaki kuat dan kuku-kuku lancip yang pasti dengan mudah mengoyak apapun. Moncong dan taringnya bertambah panjang. Ekornya terbelah menjadi dua. _Nekomata_—seperti kata Musashi.

Sena terduduk. Badannya terasa lemas. Pitsu tak sekalipun mendengarkan panggilannya. Kucing itu terus saja mengaum keras ke arah langit malam. Ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan—aneh, mencekam, seakan hendak menjeratnya. Seperti hawa yang ia rasakan dari _nue_ dan spirit. Di telinganya seakan suara dentingan metal itu kembali berdering.

Cring. Cring. Cring—

Tubuhnya ber_geta_r. Ia meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Cring. Cring—

Beruntung karena Mamori tak bisa merasakan mereka. Ia tak ingin menambah kekhawatiran pada gadis yang telah merawatnya itu.

Sepanjang malam Pitsu terus saja mengaum keras. Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan kucing itu. Karena perasaan itu menghantui dirinya—seperti paranoia. Sampai fajar mulai terlihat, Pitsu terlihat mulai tenang. Lalu perasaan aneh—beserta suara dentingan metal yang menyertainya—itu berangsur-angsur pergi dari dirinya.

Cri—

. . .

Fajar beradiasi lambat dari balik kaki langit timur. Warna kekuningan menyapu perlahan biru malam yang melengkung di atas Edo. Cahaya jingga matahari perlahan jatuh menimpa sudut-sudut Edo, mengusir setiap bayangan yang masih memaksa tinggal. Lolongan kesedihan kini digantingan dengan seruan kokok untuk hari yang baru. Perlahan Edo mulai tertarik ke kesadarannya.

Ia menghela napas lega begitu cahaya matahari menimpa sosoknya yang tengah berbaring lemah di atas atas kediaman Takekura. Sepanjang sisa malam ia berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya dan mencegah anjingnya mengamuk. Hawa semalam benar-benar abnormal—tidak bisa dibandingkan intensitasnya dengan hawa _youkai_ di malam-malam sebelumnya yang sudah pekat.

Seakan ingin mencekik leher—hawanya.

Begitu pagi datang, hawa itu berangsur-angsur pergi. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, hawa itu benar-benar pergi. Tidak tersisa sedikitpun—seakan tidak pernah ada.

Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Hampir mustahil—mungkin memang _youkai_ tidak bisa bertahan ketika ada sinar matahari. Tetapi mereka berlindung di balik bayang-bayang, sehingga hawa kehadiran mereka masih bisa ia rasakan. Bahkan tidak ada bau _youkai_ yang berhasil ditangkap hidung tajamnya.

Ini—ini berbeda.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melompat turun. Kurita tengah berdiri di halaman. Dari wajahnya, ia menduga pendeta muda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Tetapi mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Yakou tengah bersiap-siap. Tanpa keraguan, malam ini adalah—

—_Hyakki yakou._

. . .

Warna pucat _tatami_ di bawahnya seakan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dimensi lain yang tak terlihat. Dahinya mengernyit. Sementara di kepalanya berputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak sempat ia tanyakan—sebenarnya apa dirinya untuk mereka? Musuh? Sekutu? Mengapa mereka tak membunuhnya? Apa mereka tak menganggap dirinya sebagai ancaman?

"Makanlah."

Matanya membesar saat beberapa buah onigiri diletakkan di depannya—di atas _tatami_ yang terus ia perhatikan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah Musashi yang bernada tenang.

"Apa—apa kalian tak mau membunuhku?" tanyanya pelan.

Sedikit senyum terulas di sudut bibir Musashi. "Mengapa kami harus membunuhmu?"

"Tapi aku musuh. Aku Kongo!" serunya.

"Dan kau belum berbuat apa-apa," sambung Musashi. "Jika ada orang yang paling mungkin membunuhmu di antara kami, mungkin itu Hiruma. Tapi dia malah membawamu ke sini dan tak sekalipun mencoba membunuhmu, 'kan?"

Ia tertegun. Itu memang benar. Bukankah seharusnya Hiruma marah padanya karena telah mencoba menyerangnya? Apa ia memang menyedihkan seperti yang pernah dikatakan pemuda itu padanya?

Musashi membalikkan badannya dan berujar, "Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Terkadang kita terlalu terserap pada kekuatan luar yang membentuk diri kita dan melupakan jati diri yang ada jauh di dalam jiwa."

Wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Tetapi kini sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya meraih salah satu onigiri dan membawanya ke mulut. Sebelum menggigitnya, pelan dari mulutnya terucap, "Terima kasih."

Hampir ia tak mendengarnya, namun Musashi berucap pelan, "Sama-sama."

. . .

Malam menjelang. Senja telah tenggelam, menarik siang bersama dirinya ke balik peraduan yang gelap. Gemeretak giginya tenggelam oleh deru angin musim gugur. Saudaranya tak kunjung kembali.

Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal—Unko-chan sudah kalah. Bila saudaranya telah kalah, maka mengirim orang lain hanya akan percuma saja—bukankah saudaranya yang terkuat? Tentu saja selain dirinya sendiri.

"Tch." Kalau ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu, maka lakukanlah sendiri.

"Hehehe. Kau ingin membunuh _inugami_ itu, bukan?" Desah rendah Yakou berdering di telinganya.

"Ya. Dia harus mati di tanganku. Juga sampah cebol itu."

"Hehehehe! Dengan senang hati!"

. . .

Matahari telah tenggelam. Senja dihadang kembali oleh malam pekat. Satu per satu percikan kecil dari lintang yang memenuhi angkasa Edo mulai tampak bergulir. Konstelasi beradu dengan jenisnya, berlomba, namun dalam kecepatan yang sama dan seimbang untuk waktu yang abadi. Tepat di atas kaki langit utara, Polaris dari ekor Beruang Kecil bersinar terang. Di seberangnya, ada sang Beruang Besar dengan sang Naga memisahkan kedua beruang.

Sepasang mata cokelat menatap langit dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Mamori telah berpesan padanya untuk segera tidur, namun ia tak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata. Pitsu terus saja mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Tampak sekali kalau kucing itu resah.

Ia bisa merasakan perubahan dalam angin. Semula tadi siang, suasananya begitu tenang dan sepi. Namun sekarang Edo mulai beranjak. Sesuatu sedang berubah, sesuatu tengah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Pitsu sudah berada di depannya. Bulu-bulu di punggungnya tegak berdiri. Dalam timpaan sinar bulan, ia bisa melihat kewaspadaan di kedua mata kuning sang kucing.

Suara tawa mengerikan mendadak datang merasuk telinganya. Ketika ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara—atas, di sana, berdiri tegak di udara seakan melayang—matanya membesar. Kongo Agon telah datang sendiri untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Seringai terpampang di wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya tampak semakin mengerikan. Pitsu menggeram keras. Matanya kembali teralih pada kucing itu. Tubuh Pitsu mulai berubah, tumbuh menjadi sosok _nekomata_ yang ia lihat di malam sebelumnya. Ia terduduk lemas. Napasnya seakan terhenti.

"Hahahaha! Apa itu seekor kucing yang berusaha mempertahankan majikannya?"

Tawa Agon berdering keras di udara. Sosoknya melompat dari udara tempatnya berdiri dan menjunam cepat ke arah Sena. Sebilah _wakizashi_ teracung di tangannya.

Pitsu menggeram marah dan mengarahkan cakar depannya untuk menghentikan Agon. Tetapi ia hanya mampu menghentikan kecepatan tinggi Agon dan bertemu dengan _kekkai_ yang melindungi sekujur tubuh sang pemimpin _yakuza_.

"Heh. Percuma saja kau mencoba menembusnya. Mustahil," angkuh Agon.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu seperti guntur gelap yang menyambar tubuh Pitsu—berasal dari _kekkai_ milik Agon. Seketika tubuh kucing besar itu limbung dan terjatuh ke samping. Tampaknya guntur aneh itu menghisap habis kekuatan Pitsu. Agon tertawa sadis.

"Sekarang saatnya hukuman untukmu, Kobayakawa."

Ia menelan ludah. Matanya besar dan penuh ketakutan—bertemu dengan mata Agon yang penuh kesadisan dan membuatnya membeku di tempat. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan dari Agon. Di sekitar pemuda itu berkumpul kabut hitam yang terus menjilat-jilat udara liar—

Namun belum sempat ia menyadari objek itu, moncong yang kuat telah menyambar tubuhnya. Dua pasang kaki kucing besar berlari tanpa suara, membawanya pergi menembus udara Edo. Ia melirik—dan menangkap ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Pitsu. Dengan cepat, kediaman Takekura segera terlihat di pandangannya. Mungkin itu insting sang karnivor—bahwa sang majikan akan mampu menyelesaikan masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikannya sendiri.

Dari jauh ia bisa mendengar gema tawa mengerikan dari Agon.

"Lari! Larilah kucing kecil! Tapi kau tak bisa sembunyi!"

. . .

Angin menerpa tubuhnya perlahan. Sepoi dingin berubah menjadi keras. Intensitas hawa-hawa spirit dan _youkai_ mulai menggenangi atmosfer Edo. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Anjingnya seakan ingin keluar dan mengamuk hebat. Tetapi susah payah ia berhasil menahannya tetap di dalam tubuh. Di atas atap kediaman Takekura, ia menyaksikan malam yang berarak.

Tiba-tiba bau aneh datang mendekat. Manusia. _Youkai_. Dan ada gema aneh yang mengikuti mereka. Segera saja ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi. Dengan hati-hati ia memanggil cakar dari sang anjing dan merasakan tangannya berubah menjadi sepasang senjata.

Matanya membesar saat mengenali salah satu bau yang datang cepat. Si cebol itu tampaknya terlibat masalah lagi. Semua terjadi dengan cepat ketika seekor _nekomata_ membawa Sena di moncongnya dengan Agon mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ia hampir tak bisa bereaksi ketika sepasang _wakizashi_ datang menyerang dirinya. Untung dalam saat terakhir, kukunya berhasil menahan ayunan _wakizashi_ itu.

Rupanya sang pemburu lebih menginginkan anjing daripada kucing—

"Wah, wah. Ternyata sampah yang lebih bagus sudah keluar dan menyerahkan dirinya," ejek Agon.

Perlahan seringai terkembang di bibirnya. Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Coba saja. Aku tak sama seperti cebol sialan. Kau harus tahu hal itu, _yakuza_ sialan," pancing Hiruma.

"Oh, ya. Kita lihat saja. Mungkin anjinglah yang akan merengek nanti, sampah!"

Refleks keduanya mundur selangkah. Kontak mata tertukar. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari Agon. Ada hawa gelap yang menyelubungi pemuda itu. Beserta kabut gelap yang terus berada di sekitar tangan kananya.

"Heaah!" teriak sang pamimpin _yakuza_.

Agon maju dan langsung mengayunkan _wakizashi_nya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan lompatan-lompatan kecil, Hiruma berhasil menghindarinya. Begitu serangan Agon memudar, ia melihat satu kesempatan dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke sisi wajah lawannya. Tetapi matanya membesar, tepat ketika merasakan cakarnya telah dihentikan oleh gaya aneh yang berasal dari Agon. _Kekkai_.

"Tch. Sialan kau!" sepatnya.

Tawa Agon meluncur dan memenuhi telinganya. Sebelum _wakizashi_ itu sempat menetak lehernya, ia sudah mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Kenapa? Takut, hah?" ejek Agon.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan berpikir keras. Saat itulah ia mendengar dua orang yang kenali berteriak memanggilnya di saat yang sama. Satu lirikan ke bawah dan ia melihat tiga orang menyaksikannya dengan mata khawatir—orang tua, gendut, dan si cebol.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata kau di sini, Unko-chan."

Ketika itulah ia menyadari kehadiran sang samurai di belakang tubuh besar Kurita. Tegang memenuhi wajah Kongo yang lain.

"Kau sudah tak berguna. Lebih baik kau—"

Tiba-tiba sosok Agon menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia segera mengikuti baunya dan melihat lawannya berusaha menyerang sang samurai.

"—MATI!" seru Agon sambil mengayunkan _wakizashi_.

"_KEKKAI_!" seru Kurita. "Aku memanggilmu!"

Ayunan _wakizashi_ terhenti ketika ditolak oleh medan penghalang yang tak kasat mata. Ia bernapas lega. Dalam sekejap ia sudah melompat dan menukik ke Agon sebelum lawannya menyadari. Dengan satu sentakan ia berhasil menggoreskan cakarnya sekaligus mendorong Agon sampai terjerembab di atas tanah. Darah mengucur dari sisi kepala pemimpin _yakuza_ itu.

"Bukankah kau yang telah memilihku sebagai lawan, _yakuza_ sialan?"

"Cih."

Mendadak atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah. Kabut perlahan berarak dan memenuhi setiap sudut Edo. Di atas kepala, bergumul awan gelap mulai datang membayang dengan cepat. Ia harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Seketika badannya terasa kaku. Hawa dari dunia lain yang semula tak terlalu tebal—kini mendadak menyembur cepar. Napasnya serasa tertekan—terengah-engah.

Tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. _Inugami_ serasa ingin berontak dari dalam tubuhnya. Berusaha keras ia melawan keinginan anjing itu. Hanya saja apa yang ia lakukan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat menjalar ke otot-otot yang menegang.

Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan rasa sakitnya tak lagi bisa dibendung. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia terjatuh—kesadarannya ditenggelamkan jauh. Panggilan khawatir dari teman-temannya adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum matanya bertemu dengan hitam alam subsadarnya. Tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain—ketika berhadapan langsung dengan penghuni lain tubuhnya.

Di depannya, berdiri sang _inugami_ sendiri. Anjing besar dengan bulu kasar berwarna kecokelatan sepanjang bagian atas tubuhnya dan pucat di bagian bawahnya. Moncong kuat terbuka, memperlihatkan taring yang tajam. Dan dari wajah yang ditampilkan anjing itu, ia tahu harus menghadapi amukannya. Meski bukan yang pertama dan ia pernah menang melawan anjing itu, tetapi masih saja ada sedikit kekhawatiran bila tak bisa menghentikan amukan itu.

Dan malam ini, _Hyakki yakou_, bahkan makhluk seperti _inugami_ ini juga ikut tersulut keliarannya.

. . .

Kabut menghalangi pandangannya. Dari tempatnya terjatuh, ia masih belum bisa bangkit. Yakou yang bersamanya belum mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam menghisap darah. Ia mulai merasakan kelelahan datang. Lalu perasaan mencekam itu datang.

"Hehehe," desah rendah di telingnya, "Kongo muda, malam ini adalah akhir dari segalanya."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Lengkingan tawa yang menyeramkan mendadak membelah atmosfer. Bersamaan dengan itu ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Teriakannya ikut bergema bersama tawa sang Penjelajah Malam.

Seketika ia merasakan dirinya lemas, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia tak percaya bisa kehilangan segalanya di tangan kotor makhluk menjijikkan itu. Dan kini—hanya hitam yang datang untung mengambilnya .

. . .

Matanya membesar ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. Tubuh Agon mendadak menjadi kering, benar-benar tulang berbalut kulit. Hampir tak bisa dikenali. Dari tubuh itu kabut hitam melayang-layang keluar dan mengeluarkan lengkingan tawa yang menyeramkan.

"Itu Yakou," ujar Kurita yang ada di sampingnya. "Cepat, kalian bertiga dan bawa Hiruma juga mendekat padaku. Aku akan memanggil _kekkai_."

Ia segera menuruti kata-kata Kurita. Dengan segera _kekkai_ terpasang di sekitar mereka. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Kurita dan Musashi. Keduanya terlihat menegang dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran di wajah mereka. Ia sendiri juga merasakan perasaan aneh yang menekannya dari luar. Tegangan itu perlahan merambati tubuhnya, membuat segalanya terasa menekan dan berat. Namun Unsui kelihatan tak banyak terpengaruh—mungkin karena samurai itu belum pernah berhubungan dengan dunia yang lain.

DUM!

Mendadak ada tekanan kuat yang benar-benar serasa mencekik leher. Matanya membesar saat napasnya seakan ditarik pergi dalam satu hentakan kuat. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, namun ia berhasil mempertahankan berdiri. Tekanan itu hanya terasa sedetik, tetapi benar-benar keras. Ia melirik pada Unsui yang telah kehilangan kesadaran—tidak terbiasa dengan tekanan dari dunia yang lain, apalagi yang sekuat itu. Namun Kurita dan Musashi masih berusaha berdiri meski tampak terpengaruh juga dari tekanan itu. _Kekkai_ mulai bergoyah.

Ia mengarahkan perhatiannya ke langit Edo, di mana awan-awan gelap mulai berkumpul. Angin menderu keras dan mengamuk marah. Sosok pertama ia saksikan muncul dari balik awan itu dan membuat matanya membesar seketika.

_Nue_, berdiri di atas empat kakinya, dengan kabut hitam—sang Penjelajah Malam—berada di sekitarnya.

Monster itu meraung keras dan memenuhi atmosfer dengan gema yang mengerikan. Raungan itu seperti sebuah undangan—karena setelah raungan itu terdengar, gerombolan _youkai_ mulai datang berkumpul. Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan—ia tak bisa menghitung banyaknya.

Bersama dengan datangnya para _youkai_, bola-bola api biru—para spirit yang tersesat—ikut berkumpul. Melayang-layang di antara kawanan _youkai_, membentuk pemandangan yang menakutkan. Lengkingan tawa Yakou terdengar sekali lagi. _Nue_ mulai berlari bersama dengan sosok kabut hitam mengelilingi langit Edo. Di belakangnya para _youkai_ dan spirit mengikutinya dalam gelombang besar. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mereka.

Satu. Dua. Tiga putaran di atas kota Edo—

DUM!

Ia merasakan tekanan itu lagi. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas. Bahkan berada di dalam _kekkai_ milik Kurita tak menghalangi tekanan itu dari mencapai dirinya. Tetapi dengan sisa-sisa tenaga ia berusaha keras tetap membuka matanya. Napasnya terengah-engah, seritme dengan napas pendek milik Kurita dan Musashi.

Lebih dari itu, di atas langit muncul gerbang besar yang tergembok dengan rantai besar yang menyilang dan segel di tengah-tengah simpul rantai itu. Mungkinkah itu gerbang penghubung dua dunia?

Para spirit bergegas berkumpul di depan gerbang itu dan mencoba membukanya—namun gagal. Tetapi lengkingan tawa Yakou menghentikan mereka. _Nue_ melompat ke depan gerbang besar itu. Kabut hitam terlepas dari sosoknya. Kabut yang sama segera menutupi segel.

"Terima kasih untuk darahnya—"

Segel itu membara, dengan api yang warnanya semerah darah. Begitu segel hangus terbakar, rantai yang mengunci gerbang itu perlahan berkarat sebelum hancur menjadi debu yang diterbangkan angin yang marah. Ia menyaksikan dengan napas tertahan ketika perlahan gerbang itu terbuka, mengungkapkan gelap yang tampak seakan tanpa dasar.

DUM!

Ribuan spirit segera meluncur cepat ke dalam gerbang dan menghilang ditelan hitam. Begitu semua spirit telah menghilang, _youkai_ mengikuti masuk ke dalamnya satu per satu. Yakou tertawa melengking, memenuhi setiap sudut Edo dengan intensitas hawa yang jauh lebih mencekam lagi.

DUM!

Tekanan itu datang lagi. Tenaganya habis. Ia tak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya limbung ditangkap tanah yang keras. Sayup ia mendengar tubuh Kurita dan Musashi yang juga jatuh ke tanah. _Kekkai_ memudar ditiup angin.

. . .

Napasnya terengah-engah. Anjing itu akhirnya mau menurut lagi dan kembali tenang. Ia sendiri mencoba kembali meraih kepingan-kepingan kesadarannya. Tetapi begitu ia membuka mata—

DUM!

Segera saja ia terlonjak bangun oleh tekanan kuat yang ia rasakan. Sekilas ia mencuri pandang pada empat sosok manusia yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri karena tekanan yang terlalu kuat dari dunia sana. Di telinganya berdering lengkingan tawa Yakou yang membuat bulu kuduk manusia biasa berdiri. Matanya menangkap objek besar di langit Edo—bergeming di antara awan gelap dan angin murka.

Lengkingan terakhir Yakou merasuk telinganya sebelum kedua daun pintu gerbang penghubung tertutup. Perlahan-lahan bentuk gerbang itu menghilang dari kasat mata. Awan hitam mulai berarak pergi dan angin mulai tenang. Hawa _youkai_ dan spirit tak lagi bisa ia rasakan di atmosfer.

_Hyakki yakou_—sudah berlalu.

Sudut bibirnya naik. Napas panjang terhela dari mulutnya. Manusia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran _youkai_—terutama sang Penjelajah Malam.

**(****owari)**

[Listen to: ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION – Kimi to Machi Made]

. . .

. .

.

**F****ootnotes**

「夕方」と 言う SOMNIUM — A _somnium_ (Latin for _dream_) called "evening"

Periode Edo—pemerintahan dipegang oleh Shogun Tokugawa. Cukup stabil, dan bertahan selama 2,5 abad sebelum diakhiri oleh Restorasi Meiji. Edo adalah nama Tokyo di masa lampau. Masyarakatnya hidup damai dan status seseorang dipandang dari apa yang diwarisinya. Di zaman ini, untuk pertama kali Jepang membuka diri pada dunia luar, maka senapan dan opium sudah ada di sini. Kepercayaan pada mitos masih hidup di antara masyarakat.

_Nue_—makhluk legendaris yang memiliki kepala monyet, tubuh _raccoon dog_ atau tanuki, kaki harimau, dan ekor ular. Dipercaya membawa kesialan dan penyakit.

_Kudagitsune_—_pipe fox_, spirit rubah yang bisa disimpan dalam bambu.

_Nekomata_—_bakeneko_ atau kucing monster yang ekornya terbelah jadi dua. Dipercaya setelah hidup selama sepuluh tahun, ekor kucing akan terbelah jadi dua dan dia akan mampu menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

_Inugami_—Dewa anjing

_Youkai_—hantu

Yakou—_Nightmarcher_

_Hyakki yakou_—_Night Paradise of One Hundred Demons_

. . .

Unff, saya tahu, saya sudah lama gak nulis fic Eyeshield 21 – jadi gomen kalau jadinya… uhh abal orz – and please don't mind the absurd title… just… #sigh

Eniwei, semua makhluk aneh berasal dari mitologi Jepang yang awesome. Manga keren yang saya sebutkan di atas (Amatsuki, red.) isinya sarat dengan mitologi Jepang—bakemono, youkai, dan sejenisnya.

Terakhir, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review? m(-,_,-)m

-knoc


End file.
